Launch vehicles often employ a payload attach ring to attach multiple satellites to enable a shared launch for multiple satellites. Currently, conventional payload attach ring designs have a very limited ability to support relatively large satellites for launch. Larger payload attach ring designs have been proposed to support larger satellites. However, the allowable maximum height of the payload attach ring is dependent upon the size of the launch fairing of the launch vehicle. As such, taller payload attach rings may not be possible for all launches. Thus, there is need for payload attach ring solutions that can accommodate relatively large satellites.